


Be More Hivemind: A Be More Chill Dystopian Au!

by GalaxyDraws22



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Rich Goranski, Brooke Lohst Deserves Better, Computers, F/F, F/M, Jealous Michael, Jeremy Heere Does Not Have a Squip, M/M, Mom Friend Christine Canigula, Nice Rich Goranski, Protective Michael, Rich Goranski Has a Squip, Short Rich Goranski, Squips (Be More Chill)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyDraws22/pseuds/GalaxyDraws22
Summary: Once one of the most popular girls at school, Brooke lohst, hears about a supercomputer that can change lives she can't wait to get one for herself..WellHer life did changeMaybe not for the better though
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Jake Dillinger, Jeremy Heere/Brooke Lohst, Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how long this will take to write but I will try to update this as much as I can due to this being a complete rewrite from the original!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is too long! I wanted to get as much covered as possible!

Brooke was walking down the halls of Middleborough High, quietly humming to herself as she made her way to her locker, She seemed as happy as ever..which was usual for her. At some points, she even looked like the happiest person in the entire school! That..last statement wasn't always true however, What she felt on the inside wasn't the prettiest at most points. However, She tried to be as positive as humanly possible whilst doing what Chloe told her to..ugh, Chloe usually seemed to think that she had all the power in the world, Which was sometimes true but it was still one of the most annoying things in Brooke's eyes. She wanted power for once, Not Chloe, Brooke wanted the power! But..she felt physically unable to, what if she got yelled at by Chloe?  
She shook her head at the previous thought and continued to walk....then she heard something..something unusual, It sounded like..singing? From the nearby boys' bathroom? "..That's..strange? Nobody usually bursts into song in the boys' bathroom.."  
After procrastinating, She got closer to where it was coming from "...Rich never sings-" She tilted her head but stayed near some nearby lockers to not seem suspicious to students and faculty walking nearby the area. When they would, whilst she was listening she would smile and wave at them and then return her focus to what the other was saying  
But then-  
  
"So..I-It's like...drugs?" A familiar voice eventually said, breaking the singing. The voice belonged to none other than Jeremy Heere...Brooke's crush. She blushed slightly, a small smile eventually appearing on her face. Jeremy Heere..the boy sounded like an angel to her, His looks also. Chloe told her to stop crushing over a loser like him but she couldn't help herself, how could you **not** like Jeremy? He was sweet..kind..generous. The singing continued, which made her snap out of her fantasies of the two dating and...possibly holding hands in a park surrounded by cherry blossom trees and whatnot.  
"..Squips..gotta remember that," She said to herself, making a mental note of the name..Squips...Squips...Sq- Footsteps interrupted her thinking, Jeremy was right at the door...she could tell, the door was slightly open after all.  
"T-Thanks for the offer Rich, But I think I-I'm gonna pass...Why w-would I need to be cool? I have no n-need for it!" He smiled as he walked out "See y-ya tomorrow...I guess-" He walked down the halls as Brooke stared, metaphorical hearts in her eyes as she watched him walk down the halls.   
She sighed to herself "...That's it! I can get one of those..Squips somehow and maybe then it could help me ask him out!" She was fully aware that she was one of the popular girls but that wasn't going to cut it, He wasn't interested in the popular girls...he was interested in..Christine Canigula. She sighed, this time annoyed, Christine, Christine, Christine...Ah yes! Christine Canigula, The theatre girl...Brooke had known for a while that he liked her, His facial expressions and physical anxiety traits said it all. The three of them (Christine, Jeremy, and Brooke) all joined the theatre club..which meant that Brooke would have to deal with Jeremy crushing on Christine for what seemed like every hour of every day. She quickly picked up her bag and walked out of the school building, Looking around and then down at her feet   
"Where did he say his hookup was?" She was aware that it was at the mall, that narrowed it down slightly at least. She thought for a bit "..Aha! Payless, that's it! And whilst I'm there I can get frozen yogurt too, This is gonna be great!" She smiled and walked over to her mother's car, which she would use to get to school and back. Once in, She quickly texted her mom that she was going to be out for a bit longer than usual and that she shouldn't worry. Once texted back, She put her phone away and started up the car, and driving to the mall.  
  
Once there, she parked her car and got out, Stretching afterward. She walked in and looked around "Payless..Payless..There it is! Payless!" She ran over to the somewhat empty and dull looking store, Stopping outside the doors and looking down "..Maybe this...isn't a good idea.." She sighed and looked at her Credit Card "..I've come this far, I can't stop now!" She walked in and to the somewhat empty counter, Only decorated with a half-full pencil pot, cash register, and a computer. Suddenly, a somewhat young-looking man, probably in his 20s or 30s, walked over and behind the counter.  
"What do ya want kid?" He asked, clearly glaring but was somewhat hiding it under the hood of his black jacket. Brooke took a deep breath and gulped, She seemed scared but was trying to hide it as best as she could..this was for Jeremy after all...well, more to **get** Jeremy but her point still stood. She began to fidget with the sleeves of her yellow cardigan, It was her fathers before he left for a business trip years ago, It was his last gift to her (She personally believes that he got with a different girl and completely forgot about her and her mother). Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of fingers snapping (Clicking, if you'd prefer)  
"Hey, If you're not gonna buy anything scram!" He snapped, glaring at her..this time it was different, He actually looked angry now. She began to shake slightly at the thoughts that she was having. Suddenly, she finally let out what she wanted to say.  
"Do you....know what a Squip is?-" She asked nervously. Shortly after, She got dragged to the back room, which startled her. "I- W...Why are we back here?!" She was still shaking, it was a bit more visible than last time however.  
The man snickered and grabbed a box. Specifically, It was a box that would be used to carry ladies running shoes. This confused Brooke, Why would he give her ladies running shoes when she clearly asked about Squips? She tilted her head in confusion, The box seemed to be showing that they were shoes by the company Nike, Brooke didn't tend to wear Nike running shoes but..it was what it was. Her eyes widened once he opened the box.  
".....That's a tic-tac" She pointed at it, The small tic-tac sized pill was half gray, Half pale yellow. It was weird, Some sort of design had been printed on it...it also somehow gave Brooke the creeps.  
The man laughed, Which made Brooke return her attention to him "Sorry, I don't mean to laugh..but this is no ordinary Tic-Tac...It's not even a Tic-Tac!" He said, proudly "Now, Remember this. To activate it; Take it with Mountain Dew! And to deactivate-"  
"Hello?" A teenage girl was looking around the store, confused "Is..anyone here?"   
The man sighed "Pay, Take the pill and go!", Brooke followed the orders and quickly left the store.  
  
After buying a single bottle of Mountain Dew, Brooke sat down on a nearby bench where not many people were walking. Looking down at the pill, she sighed softly to herself "..What if it doesn't work? What if...I spent all that money on something that was defective?" She began to tear up, Gripping on the bottle of Green Mountain Dew gently. After she had calmed down, She downed the pill using the Mountain Dew to help it down. She put her bag down and looked up a the ceiling. Nothing was happening, She closed her eyes and sighed "..Maybe this was a mistake...I guess I did...spend all that money on a stupid yellow tic-tac-" She began to rant but got cut off when she got a sudden pain in the back of her head "Ow! What was-"  
  
 **TARGET MALE: INACCESSIBLE  
**  
She held onto her head as the pain got worse "W..What the hell!?" She dropped the bottle, which, thankfully, had the cap on it once more. The bottle rolled around slightly and ended up next to her bag. The pain..wasn't just a random pain anymore, It went from a headache to a migraine in a split second!  
  
 **CALIBRATION IN PROCESS. PLEASE EXCUSE SOME MILD DISCOMFORT  
  
** "Mild?!" She managed to yell out before gripping onto her head and screaming. She fell onto her knees, This wasn't normal anymore..this weird voice AND the pain couldn't be a coincidence...maybe it did really work! Maybe this really was the Squip talking to her!   
_  
_**CALIBRATION COMPLETE. ACCESS PROCEDURE INITIATED** _  
_

She eventually stood up, shaking as she did so. The pain seemed to have calmed down "I'm..fine?...I'm fine..." She sat back down and looked around, Her hair in a mess. A familiar boy ran over to her, he looked worried and anxious...like always  
"B-Brooke, are you ok?! I-I-I saw you screaming and-" That boy happened to be Jeremy, Brookes crush. Now Brooke was more worried than ever...but more embarrassed, Jeremy saw her like that and like this! She tried to fix her hair as he rambled  
"I..I'm fine Jeremy, No need to worry! It was just a really bad...headache!" She smiled and giggled nervously, hoping to sugarcoat the whole situation the two were in. It didn't seem to work, Jeremy still looked worried.  
Brooke flinched suddenly-  
  
 **DISCOMFORT LEVEL MAY INCREASE**  
  
Her eyes widened and suddenly closed as she screamed in pain, falling onto the floor again. She began to shake violently, Which scared Jeremy even more, He had no idea what was going on or what he should do in the situation. Brooke continued to scream and shake on the floor as the voice spoke   
_  
_**ACCESSING NEURAL MEMORY** _  
_

**ACCESSING MUSCLE MEMORY  
** **  
ACCESS PROCEDURE COMPLETE  
  
** **BROOKE LOHST, WELCOME TO YOUR SUPER QUANTUM UNIT INTEL PROCESSOR  
  
** Brooke looked up, A tall, yellow-tinted female appeared before her.  
  
 _"Your SQUIP"_ They smirked


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh bmc pt 1 - the play :D  
> and yes a big timeskip

__"Your SQUIP"_ _They smirked  
  
Brooke's eyes widened as she backed up, frightened of what was in front of her. It was nothing like she had seen before, they looked..somewhat futuristic. It suddenly clicked for her  
"......my fanon Glados I made back in 2016?" She blinked, confused. She had no idea what was going on but..it seemed like a good sign?  
 _"Far from, actually. That is only what I look like, I can make myself look different if you'd like."_ They pulled up a holographic screen and began to list of names _"There's Mary Kate Olsen, Spider-Gwen, A..hot anime wolf boy with a tail?"_ They snickered, seeming to have some sense of humor  
Brooke's face immediately turned red "Gladosisfine!Idontneedahotwolfanimeboy!" She continuously shook her head  
Once calmed down from the little humor high, Her SQUIPs face returned to normal _"As you wish, Brooke"_ They lowered their hands and the screen disappeared _"Whilst we're on the topic of my 'species', Please talk inside of your head, What you're doing right now is making you look insane"_ They pointed at a fairly large group of people who were staring at her, confused.   
Her blushed calmed down slightly as she looked away, embarrassed _Like this?_ She asked, still feeling embarrassed but this time with a hint of confidence. She looked back at her SQUIP, sweating slightly. They simply replied with just the nod of their head, a slight smile on their face as they did so   
_"Just like that"_ They looked around, scanning the nearby area and all of the people within it. Brooke tilted her head as she watched them  
 _What are you doing?_ She asked them  
 _"Scanning the nearby area...Go there."_ They pointed at a nearby clothes store _"You need to update parts of your wardrobe, What you're wearing right now is fine but the rest needs an upgrade"_ They sighed as they waited for Brooke to walk in the direction they pointed at, Which she did so somewhat quickly.  
 _Why here?_ She looked around at all of the miscellaneous clothes, mainly what was on clearance due to the clothes there being the cheapest  
 _"It was the best, and closest, store I could find that would fit your style. Also, stop looking at the clearance section, It'll make you look like a loser..and you'll look poor too, Which you're clearly not since I checked your bank account."_ They looked around _"Pick that one_ _"_ They pointed at a shirt  
  
 _Why this one_ _?_ She picked it up and examined it, It was a yellow shirt with a small, repetitive pattern on it.   
"Brooke?" Someone walked over to her, She looked up at them...It was Chloe...Chloe Valentine. Brooke's eyes widened   
"I uh- Yeah?" She giggled nervously, Lowering the shirt "What are...you..doing here?" She asked nervously  
"...Shopping, obviously." Chloe glanced at the shirt "..You're..getting that?" She glared "It's ugly, why don't you get something like I wear? Maybe people will talk to you like they do with me"  
SQUIP glared _"Maybe because you manipulate men into liking you with your looks?"  
_ "Maybe because you manipulate men into liking you with your looks?" Brooke quickly covered her mouth "I...I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"   
Chloe's eyes widened"I...I can't believe you!" she left, angry. She quickly paid for her clothes and walked out   
_I..can't believe I did that_ She backed up and bumped into someone, the two squeaked and quickly stumbled forward "I'm so sorry!" She turned around and her face turned red "..Jeremy?"  
"O-Ow-" He turned around "Y- Oh, Hey B-Brooke!" He smiled and looked at the shirt "..Nice shirt! It'll l-look nice on you!" That statement made Brooke smile, She didn't care about Chloe's statement..she only cared about his..only about Jeremy's  
"Thanks! I'll..see you tomorrow!" She paid for the shirt since that seemed to be all that they needed for now and left the store, bag on her back and a smile on her face  
  
  
It had been a month, With the news about the House Fire and her seeing what Jeremy was doing at the Halloween party with Christine, Brooke was already on edge but...now she had something else to worry about, The school play. She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror, Costume, makeup, and mic already on  
 _"Worried?_ _"_ Her SQUIP finally returned after being strangely absent, they had new clothes on and everything   
_Yeah..also, what are the new clothes for?_ She asked, standing up from her chair and admiring the costume she was wearing, they weren't the best but they still looked cool.  
 _"Nothing you need to worry about. Now, you remember your lines, correct?"  
_ Brooke nodded. The two had Squipped Jenna before the Play and she felt horrible about it, But she couldn't work against her SQUIPs orders no matter how much she wanted. She learned that when fantasizing, she had shock marks to prove that.  
 _"Great. Jenna has the beaker, correct?"_ They smirked, their eyes flashing a yellow as other students took small sips  
Brooke nodded _But...maybe this isn't a good idea..what if something goes wrong?_ She began to fidget with her sleeves   
_"Why do you think something will go wrong? This plan is perfect! Everyone will finally be happy!"_ They smiled. The statement made Brooke sigh and look down _"Aw, Chin up Brooke. It'll be fine...It'll all be fine, trust me"_ The SQUIP lifted the others chin up and let go, it left some yellow circuitry there, going up to her right eye  
 _..Fine_ She smiled slightly and looked over at Jeremy, smiling. She was excited to perform with him, With Christine out of the way it would work better than expected   
  
Suddenly, screams were coming from backstage, She couldn't tell if it was the Squips or not  
"W-What's going on?!" Jeremy yelled, scared for his life. Brooke ran over to him and tried to comfort him   
"I...I don't know!" She looked around, the students were holding onto their heads and screaming. Suddenly, they all went silent and stood up straight, Eyes yellow. Brooke's eyes widened as she saw them, Realizing what was going on "...I need to get that beaker!" She began to run over to it. Suddenly, she tripped, letting out a loud yelp as she did so "Ow!.w..what happened?!" She tried to stand up, which wasn't successful  
The SQUIP laughed, it sounded..sinister. _"You really think I'd let you RUIN this for me?! I have full control now and at any moment they'll give it to Jeremy! Your life will be perfect, Brooke, Why can't you see that?!"_   
Brooke quickly looked over at Jeremy "J..Jeremy! Run away from this place as fast as you c-" She screamed out as her Squip shocked her   
"W-What about you?!" He seemed nervous  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!" She continued to try and move  
Jeremy nodded and began to run away, eventually making it out of the front doors in full costume as the audience members began to scream  
 _Y...You MONSTER!_ Brooke screamed again as circuitry began to fill her face and arms   
_"Don't resist, Brooke. It'll be easier that way, Besides..you have an entire crowd of 'servants' that'll be happy to serve you if you do"_  
Power..the one thing that Brooke wanted besides Jeremy. She..She wanted it, She needed it. Her thoughts began to fog as she stopped resisting. After a couple of minutes, she stood up, her eyes yellow. She walked onto the stage and looked over at everyone, Jake also walked onto the stage and gave her a cup. She looked in it, The cup was filled with a pastel yellow liquid.  
"Whats this?" She asked, confused. It didn't look appetizing but at the same time..it weirdly  
 _"Don't worry about it, dear. Drink it and they'll adore you~"_ SQUIP looked around and everyone  
Brooke took a deep breath and drank it, passing out shortly after  
  
The SQUIP sighed and got Jake to pick her up from the floor. They had a smirk on their face  
  
Brooke Lohst, Hivequeen of the new Hivemind the two were about to create together  
  
These next few years will be ones they will treasure.. **Forever**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> richie g
> 
> also sorry that this is kinda cringy this is the furthest i've gotten sdfpsdofds[jo
> 
> ALCOHOL TW!

"She did **_WHAT?!_** " Rich looked at Jeremy, eyes widened. He had just heard about what Brooke had done at the school.  
Jeremy replied with the nod of his head "I know, I-I'm just as..c-c-confused about it a-as you are.." He sighed "..W-Why would she do that?"   
Rich began to think "...This..sounds like...Squi-..oh god-" He looked down at himself "What if she..heard what we were talking about in the bathroom?" He looked at Jeremy, tearing up  
"..What?" Michael looked at Rich "...What were you two talking about in the bathroom?" He looked at Jeremy and then back at Rich shortly after, arms crossed  
"I-...I can explain-" Jeremy spoke up  
"No need. I'll let _him_ explain it, Jer." He glared at Rich, who was crying "Well, are you going to explain yourself?" He continued to glare, already suspecting the other.  
Rich froze up slightly, scared "I-..I told Jeremy about this..thing..called a Squip...It's a...pill that implants in your brain and..f...forces you to do things-" He smiled nervously, still scared  
Michael glared and eventually spoke up "you told him about..WHAT?!" He went to attack Rich  
"M-Michael, Stop!" Jeremy tried to stop him  
"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Michael yelled, continuing to try and attack Rich  
Eventually, some of the staff working that shift grabbed Michael forced him out of the room Rich was currently staying in. Screaming could be heard as Michael was dragged out of the building itself.  
Rich was still crying, almost to the point of sobbing "I...I'm so sorry, If I had known-" Now he was sobbing, Looking down at himself  
Jeremy began to tear up, he hated seeing Rich sad "H-Hey...It's fine, you..technically had n-no control...from what I c-c-could see-" He looked away "There's..n-no need to apologise, Brooke s-shouldn't've been there a-anyway-"   
Rich nodded slightly "..Yeah....thanks Jer-" He blushed and looked away   
  
**A YEAR TIMESKIP  
  
** Michael entered the home the three of them were living in, being seperated was dangerous. He wanted to keep Jeremy safe..but not so much Rich. Because of Rich, Him and Jeremy weren't spending as much time together and he hated it with his whole heart. He gave Rich a bottle of alcohol (To keep Rich's SQUIP away) "Everyone I could find has evacuated the town, Hopefully they'll spread the message to other towns too..if this continues, None of New Jersey will be safe." He sighed as he sat down in one of the nearby chairs as he looked at the two  
Jeremy looked over at Michael "W-What if we missed anyone? Maybe we should d-double check-" Jeremy began to get up but got interrupted by Michael shortly after  
"I think either me or Rich should go. Jeremy, you know you have to stay here.." He sighed   
Jeremy responded with a nod of his head  
Rich sighed "Why me? You know that I still have..this! Any of those mind controlled students AND adults could easily take me!"   
Michael looked out of the window and eventually spoke up "..Maybe that would be a good thing" He looked at Rich, glaring   
Richs eyes widened as he began to tear up "..Maybe it would"   
Jeremy began to panic "..g-guys, stop fighting! Please, I can't h-handle it anymore!" He was tearing up, close to tears. Jeremy was pretty sensitive at this point in his life and he'd be close to breaking down at the sight of the closest people in his life fighting.  
The both of them looked over at Jeremy, feeling guilty. The both of them cared deeply for Jeremy so they felt terrible for causing him to get upset. They all stayed silent for what felt like minutes, even hours.  
"...Jer,can you come with me?" Michael asked, walking over to a door. Jeremy nodded, stood up and walked over. The both walked into the room, which left Rich alone.  
After a while, the two walked out and Jeremy walked over to Rich. "R-Richie, Michael..a-asked me to go..get info f-from the Hivemind. I'll b-be back soon, ok?" He smiled slightly, knowing that this would be for the best and hopefully Michael and Rich could have some time alone to talk about their relationship and how to fix it. Jeremy wished that the two of them would get along, He also wanted to know why Michael was so mad at Rich, It wasn't Rich's fault anyway.  
"Wait-" Rich spoke up, stopping Jeremy from going anywhere, even for at least a little bit "..I've lost..all of my friends..to that..thing..so please...stay safe, ok?..I don't want to lose the love of my life too.."   
Jeremy nodded and walked out of the front door of Michaels house, Michael had forced his moms to evacuate before they took them too. He felt terrible about it but he had no other choice than to stay, He missed them more than anything. Luckily, Michaels house had a basement and a good few rooms so they had plenty of hiding spots.   
  
Jeremy looked around the street, everything looked duller than he had remembered. Over the year, the lack of people increased. Everyone living there had either been taken by the Hivemind, Evacuated or had now been living undercover as rebels. The most well known groups of rebels happened to be the one Jeremy was in, And Jeremy was the Hiveminds main target. They needed Jeremy more than anything, The hivemind needed a king and Brooke was getting restless over it. Jeremy, due to this, had to wear a black hoodie to keep his identity a secret when walking in public. The walls were covered in advertisements, some had stains from some weird, glowing, yellow liquid. He found that strange, He had no idea what it was but was too scared to investigate it. Most of the advertisements had something like:  
'Join the Hivemind! Brooke is waiting for you!' or 'Why have all these worrying thoughts when you could live carefree? Join the Hivemind!'.  
Jeremy was creeped out by them, Something felt weird about the way they advertised. Then again, Everything felt weird when it came to the hivemind. He walked past multiple streets, slowly getting tired, It was at times like these where Jeremy realised why Michael always drove to school instead of walking. Suddenly, The school came into view and Jeremy looked over at it. He was immediately overwhelmed with anxiety, What if he got caught right there and then?! He began to slowly walk, cautious. When he passed an alleyway, something suddenly grabbed his arm .  
"Nh! W-Wh-" He looked over at it, three yellow lights could be seen. He went to scream but was suddenly pulled into the alleyway "G-Get off of me!" He managed to get out, The figure giggled and quickly but efficiently knocked Jeremy out. They grabbed Jeremy and dragged him to the hivemind, Greeting Brooke once there  
"Did you get him?" Brooke asked, looking at the person  
They nodded "Yep! Anything for you, My queen" They smiled, seeming as happy as anything to have pleased Brooke  
  
"..Brilliant." Brooke smirked 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y'all better not get attached to Jeremy :)
> 
> TW: Manipulation, Needles, and torture

Jeremy opened his eyes and looked around, He seemed to be strapped to some sort of chair.  
"W...Where am I?" He looked up, Only a few yellow lights and a computer screen could be seen in the dimly lit room. A figure was standing in front of him, smiling. They looked slightly different from the others. This one had glowing circuitry going all down the bottom half of their face from their eyes, like tears.  
"..Who..are you?" He blinked. Suddenly, the other spoke, and Jeremy could tell who it was

Brooke

"Hello, Jeremy! Did you sleep well?~" Brooke giggled, Grabbing what seemed to be some sort of sci-fi spacesuit helmet with a computer screen on it "Did you have fun running from us and playing your little..games?" She looked over at him and glared, still smiling, Which sent shivers down his spine  
"I-I uh-" Jeremy tried to find the right words to say. But before he could say anything, Brooke stuck the helmet on his head  
"Focus on the screen for me, Ok?" She walked over to the computer and sat at the chair in front of it. She put on a video  
Jeremy was confused at what she had said, It was hard to NOT focus on it. He began to watch the video, He suddenly realized what it was and his eyes widened.  
The video was actually two different videos mashed up to make one. Sometimes, the video would be of all of the sufferings in the town, the other was everyone smiling and laughing at the Hivemind. What he was shown to do with the town made him..angry? sad? It was hard to tell, but it made him extremely emotional. He began to tear up, He wanted it to stop so much. Tearing up turned into full-on sobs in seconds, He hated this. Eventually, Brooke took the helmet off of his face.

"It's terrible, isn't it? all the suffering and horrible thoughts those rebels have.." She put the helmet to the side, grabbed a cup, and looked over at him "Your tears say it all"  
He nodded  
"..Drink this and your life will be perfect..with me~" She held the cup up to his mouth. Once he parted his lips slightly, She tipped it in. Jeremy made the horrible mistake of swallowing it.  
Not long after, he screamed for what seemed like ages. Suddenly, his eyes eventually turned yellow and he looked up at Brooke, Tears running down his face and eventually stopping completely. He smiled slightly as he blushed, looking at Brooke.  
"Better?" She asked as she put the cup down, opening a drawer and grabbing one of the many chokers they had. She put it around his neck, the needle pricking into his neck, which made him yelp slightly. "Shh, It's only for a second~" She kissed his cheek and undid the restraints that were keeping him on the chair.  
He nodded "Yes..Brooke" He stood up and hugged her, smiling slightly as he blushed  
"...that's good to hear, King" She giggled, The hivemind finally had a king and he was all hers.  
  
Brooke began to show Jeremy around the hivemind. She showed him lots of different areas as they held hands  
"My queen? I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm getting hungry, Can we stop at the cafeteria?" Jeremy asked, smiling  
Brooke nodded "Of course!"  
As the two entered the cafeteria, They looked over at Christine and Jake. Ever since the Hivemind started, the two began to date once more. "You know..Christine was the one who brought you here in the first place" Brooke giggled  
"Oh?" Instead of looking at both of them at once, Jeremy had set his eyes on Christine. "..Hey, Christine?"   
He managed to get her attention. She looked over at him with a smile "Hm?"   
"...Thanks..for bringing me to this wonderful place" Jeremy said before walking away with Brooke  
  
  
"YOU THINK THEY WHAT?!" Michael yelled, specifically at Rich.   
"I...t-think they took..Jeremy" Rich looked away, Tearing up "Please don't yell at me!-" He backed up  
"....Rich" Michael glared "..Go to that Hivemind and get Jeremy back...Now!"   
Rich quickly nodded and ran out of the house 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh oh

Rich closed the door to the house behind him, he was on the verge of tears. He couldn't say no to Michael, especially when it came to Jeremy. Whilst looking down the empty streets, He got reminded of seeing his classmates walking to school at the start of the day. Jake...and Chloe..and- He shook the thoughts out of his head to avoid getting more upset, He had a job to do after all. Suddenly, the door opened behind him. Rich backed up as Michael stepped outside  
"You know..as much as I hate your guts...You cant go alone" Michael gave Rich a baseball bat.  
"I..but-...Thanks...Michael-" Rich smiled slightly as he began to tear up. He looked around and managed to spot Michael's car "Wait...Michael! We can ride this to the next town!"  
"..Good idea...Let's get going" Michael noticed that the keys were stuck in the car. He sighed and broke the window, getting them out shortly after. "Stupid..keys" He unlocked the car, opened the door, cleared the glass using his sleeve, and got in "Get in before I drive off without you"  
Rich quickly nodded, opening the door on the other side "Sorry!" He sat down and buckled up, Michael did the same.  
"So..the Hivemind, What do you know about it?" Rich asked, Scared. He didn't want to think about what they were doing to Jeremy, He was probably really scared.  
"..All I know is that they have those...mind controlled guard..freaks..." Michael sighed "And Jake just happens to be the Captain"  
Rich's eyes widened "...Jake is...Captain of the guard?..wow.." As Michael started up the car and began to drive, Rich looked out of the window. "Let's just..hope that..we can at least get Jeremy back...before its too late.."  
Michael nodded "Even if they already have Jeremy, We can at least try to get him back...at home. Luckily for me, whilst the electricity still worked, I contacted people online about how to stop these..computers. I got a lot of mixed replies but..I found something that seemed..reasonable. I learned that they get activated using Mountain Dew from Jeremy..maybe..we can use Mountain Dew Red to get rid of them. Sadly, all I could find was Code Red but.. let's hope it does something"

Michael parked near the school "We can't get too close, They'll find us if we do"  
Rich nodded as the two got out. They began to walk to the school shortly after, but the two stopped near a small hill and looked over at the School  
Rich looked over at the building and his eyes widened "Holy shit! That's the school?!" He backed up slightly  
What he was looking at was the newly remodeled Middleborough High, Now known as 'The Hivemind' or 'Brooke's Hivemind' to the two that hadn't been taken yet..which we're only Michael and Rich from their knowledge, There might have been a few more rebels but none that they knew personally. He shook away the thoughts, He couldn't be thinking about that now..especially when Jeremy's free will was on the line  
Michael nodded, looking over at the School. He put a hand behind Rich's back to stop him from backing up any further than before "Yep, That's Middleborough. And stay quiet, shorty..we don't us getting caught"  
Rich nodded quickly, scared. "Let's hope...everything goes well"  
The two began to walk over to the school, sneaking around to avoid getting caught

"Hey, Jeremy!" Christine ran over to him "The annual dance is tonight! Are you gonna go with Brooke?" She asked  
"Annual dance? What's that?" He asked, walking with Christine by his side  
"Ya know, a dance! Like prom!" She smiled "Everyones gonna dress up all fancy, Including Brooke! You should go as her date!" She suggested, walking away shortly after  
"..But..I don't even have an outfit....but maybe Brooke has one for me!" He smiled and ran over to where he saw Brooke last. Luckily, she was still there. "Brooke!" He continued to smile as he stopped running  
"Jeremy, Hello!" She smiled as she turned around "How's my favorite person in the world?" She giggled  
"I heard about the dance and..do you wanna go with me?" He asked. Brookes eyes widened  
"Of course, I'd love to! I was actually going to ask you the same thing! I even got an outfit just for you!"  
Ah, so Jeremys suspicions were right. He giggled and hugged her "Thank you!"  
"You should go to your room and get dressed for it! It starts in an hour so you should have enough time to get ready so you can look your best!" She giggled once more  
"Ok, Brooke!" He let go and smiled as he ran to where his room was  
"...Good. Hey, Jake?" She looked over at him  
"What is it, Queen?" He asked, looking directly at her  
"..Tell the guards to do a full scan inside and out of the building, I want this night to be perfect"   
"..Of course," Jake walked around to gather the guards and told them their orders


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> injury/scar tw

Jeremy sighed, the time had finally come...the dance. He sat down on his bed as he looked down at himself, He had already put on his tux and shoes. There was a knock at his door  
"Come in" He said. The door opened and Brooke stepped in, She was wearing a pale yellow dress with blue accents to make her stand out more. Her skirt has a petticoat underneath it.  
"Excited for the dance?" She asked, sitting next to him directly after.  
He nodded "Yeah! Especially since I'll be with you-" He rubbed the nape of his neck and looked away, blushing.  
She giggled "...You're extra cute when you're flustered" She stood up "I'm going to go make sure the main hall is perfect, wanna come with me?" She asked, extending her arm for him to hold her hand.  
Jeremys eyes flickered for a second ".. I...I'm fine, Thank you for the offer though!" He smiled  
"..Alright, Get there soon though!" She left the room  
Jeremy rubbed the nape of his neck again, part of his choker had ripped slightly. His eyes widened as they flickered once more "..h...how is this possible?!" He began to panic. He eventually began to take deep breaths as his eyes returned to yellow "It's...gonna be ok-"  
He stood up and began to walk to the main hall.

Jeremy entered the main hall and looked around, everything had been decorated nicely. The tables had white cloth on them and there was a chandelier in the middle of it all. He looked amazed whilst looking at all.  
"This looks...amazing-" He smiled, walking further in.  
"I'm glad you think so!" Brooke said, "I planned it all myself." She giggled, Putting down a glass and walking over to him "..Everyone else will be here soon, so be on your best behavior. Ok?"  
"Why wouldn't I be?" He giggled, his eyes flickering once more.  
"...Hey, are you ok?" She asked him, putting her hand on his shoulder. He flinched slightly as he backed up away from her  
"..Let's just..start as fast as we can-" He looked down and sighed  
"..Alright" She smiled  
Soon enough, everyone began to walk in. Small gasps and whispers could be heard. Jeremy and Brooke walked onto the stage and Brooke grabbed a nearby mic from the podium "Hello everyone, welcome to the annual ball! For those who don't know the rules, they are on the wall where you entered! Now, enjoy this magical evening!" She turned off the mic and put it down. She looked at Jeremy "Did that sound good?"  
He smiled "..Never better"

The dance was going really well, until Jeremy felt a weird pain. One of his eyes returned to normal and he looked around "..Brooke, we need to talk."  
"..Ok?" She took him to a corner of the room  
"...I want to leave, I'm not happy here" He glared at her, clearly going back to his previous personality  
"..What..did you just say?" She glared back, smiling  
"..I-I said I want to leave!" He yelled, all the attention was now put on the two.   
Brooke looked around "It's ok everyone! Just..continue to d-"  
Whilst her attention wasn't focused on him  
"...Change of plans...Guards! Go get him back!" She yelled. The guards nodded and followed her instructions.  
Jeremy looked over at the door, smiling "S-Score!"  
Suddenly, someone grabbed him from behind. He yelped and looked to see who it was, It was Jake. "Don't resist, Jeremiah. Come back to Brooke, She's waiting for you" He tried to drag him back  
Jeremy, however, began to struggle. He eventually got out of his arms and began to run again, Tearing up. The guards managed to catch up, however.  
Jeremy began to struggle once more "I'm n-n-not going back again! This place is t-torture, why c-c-c-can't any of you see that?!" Due to the struggle, he managed to scratch the bottom of his eye slightly. He screamed out, this didn't feel like just a cut as well. He fell onto the floor once he got out of their arms, He quickly stood up and ran out of the doors. Soon enough, he was out of the view of the guards.   
  
Brooke ran over to the guards "Where is he!?" She yelled  
Jake flinched and looked at her "I-..He got away..I'm sorry, My Queen-"  
"..He..WHAT!?" She glared, which made all of them whimper slightly in fear "..You all are going out there and you're not coming back WITHOUT HIM!"  
They all nodded and ran out of the building


	7. Halloween Chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spooky. 
> 
> TW! DEATH & LIGHT GORE!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT CANON AND TAKES PLACE SOMETIME BETWEEN CHAPTER 5 AND 6. THIS DOES NOT TAKE PLACE IN THE MAIN STORY IN ANY WAY!

Jeremy laid down in his new bed in the Hivemind, Staring up at the ceiling. He felt like something was wrong but he couldnt put his finger on it. He sat up, an uneasy feeling surrounded the room  
"..I don't want to wake her up, but-" He stood up and began to walk to Brooke's room. The entire building had an uneasy feeling to it. He shivered slightly as he felt a cold breeze surrounded him for a short moment. He looked around, confused due to what just happened. "...Are any of the windows open?" He whispered to himself.  
He looked around at all the visible windows, each one of them were closed. He looked concerned now, there was no way that this was a coincidence anymore. He began to run to Brookes room.  
Once she heard her bedroom door opened, she opened her eyes and looked around. She sat up "Hello?" She then saw Jeremy "Jeremy! What are you doing here?" She asked  
"..Something feels weird...feels...wrong-" He got close to her, Shaking slightly. "Like..there's a...g-g-g-ghost or something!"  
She looked at him and giggled slightly "Don't worry Jeremy, There's nothing to be worried about..ghosts aren't real anyway!" Suddenly, She felt a chill. It was a similar chill to the one that Jeremy had felt. She looked around, confused. The windows were closed so it couldn't've been from outside. "That was..weird...maybe you're...right-"

The two walked out of the room to investigate. One of the rooms was locked, but it was one of the old classrooms  
Brooke looked at it "Wait-"  
Jeremy stopped in his tracks and looked at the door too  
"..this door shouldn't be locked-" She grabbed her spare key and opened it. She was immediately met with a vine that wrapped around her feet in seconds. She screamed and tried to get it off "Jeremy, help me!"  
After the request was said, he tried to get it off of her feet. But before it could it began to pull her into the room, and not long after, Jeremy too. The two struggled and tried to get away before it was too late.  
Once the two of them were in the room, the door was closed and locked from the inside. 

Jeremy looked around, terrified "W...What is this place?!"  
"I don't know..but I don't like it!" Brooke was..equally as terrified  
The two looked around, the walls and floor seemed to be covered with plants..overgrown plants at that. Something was at the far back wall however, It was a figure of somesorts. The vines began to drag the two to the figure. Upon closer inspection, The figure seemed to be a woman who's hair was made out of vines and other plants, Similar to medusa and her snakes. The woman didn't look happy either.  
"...W..Who are you and why did you bring us in here?! As the queen of this hivemind I should know!" Brooke snapped, Her usually happiness and manners gone. She seemed more..serious now, It was hard to tell how serious she was being when she had her usual smile on her face anyway. 

The lady made eye contact with Brooke as the vines began to hold the two up for easier eye-contact. "..A queen? Well, you certainly aren't acting like one." She pointed out, which made Brooke look away with embarrassment.  
"..Answer her!" Jeremy snapped, the two looked at him. Brooke was..surprised, She had never heard Jeremy snap at anyone like that. The lady however was getting more annoyed and possibly angry by the minute.  
"Well..my kind used to live here years ago! Before this..school was built..I've just come back to reclaim what's rightfully mine!" She lifted her hands and the two got lifted up to the plant covered ceiling and were suddenly thrown halfway across the room.  
The two yelped whilst midair and screamed on impact.  
The lady laughed  
"..Tell us your name-" Brooke spoke up, trying to act more..mature.  
"..My name?..It's Abilene. And you must be..Brooke Lohst, correct? I've heard alot about you whilst I've been under the grounds of this school." She let go of the two, thinking that she had won.  
"..That's correct" Brooke grabbed a sharp object and began to walk over once she was on her feet "And I've heard alot of tales about your reign, I was inspired by them. But now that I've met you.." Brooke ran over to her "..They're not as inspiring as I originally thought." She put the sharp object to the others neck and slashed it clean off. 

The head fell onto the floor, green blood going down the neck of the now headless body as it went limp.  
"..Woah.." Jeremy stood up and ran over to her "That was so cool! How'd you know to go for the head?" He asked  
"I..didn't..It was just the only visible area that would let me kill her.." Brooke kissed his forehead "C'mon..Let's go back to bed, Some king I know needs his sleep~" Brooke giggled and walked to the door with Jeremy, Opening it with the key and walking out. She closed the door behind her and walked Jeremy to his room.

Suddenly, the head reattached to the body of the lady and the skin had been replaced with leaves "....I'll get you one day, And the title of queen shall be mine.."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW / TW : INJURIES AND SCARS

As Jeremy ran, a familiar figure caught his eye, Which made him stop for a moment. He took a closer look at the figure, who seemed to be frozen in fear. It then clicked for Jeremy "..Rich?"  
Rich was mumbling something to himself, Shaking slightly as he did so. "M..M..M..Michael....I...I'm alone-"  
Jeremys eyes widened slightly. He grabbed Rich and began to run again "Rich, w-why are you here?!" He asked, slowly becoming more and more out of breath by the second. At this point, stopping without hiding wasn't an option..Hell, stopping wasn't an option at this point! Jeremy was like the biggest criminal in the world when it came to the hivemind.   
Rich was crying..no, He was sobbing. Half was due to knowing that Jeremy was alright, the other half was due to what happened beforehand.  
"Hey, shh..we'll g-go back to base and you c-c-can tell me a-all about it there, o-ok?" Jeremy tried to calm Rich down, Which was failing miserably.  
Suddenly, Out of nowhere, The guards could be heard running down the street once more in an attempt to catch Jeremy.  
Jeremy looked over in their direction and tried to run faster. 

They eventually arrived at the base and Jeremy sighed with relief. He then kicked open the door and ran in, putting Rich down "G-Give me a second..ok?"  
Rich nodded slightly as he tried to take deep breaths.  
Jeremy quickly ran to the door and closed it, locking it afterwards. He then grabbed a bunch of miscellaneous objects and put them by the door to add extra security. The windows already had coverings, so that was one of the things off of Jeremys metaphorical list.  
"We should..p-probably go to the b-basement just in c-c-case." He grabbed Rich once more "And then you c-c-can tell m-me what happened, alright?" Jeremy was trying to keep his hopes up and whatnot, but at this point it felt..useless. Michael was nowhere to be seen, Jeremy was under mind control what was felt like weeks and Rich was really upset beyond words for some unknown reason.   
Rich nodded softly, He seemed to have calmed down slightly compared to how Jeremy had found him after the incident at the dance. He then sighed softly as he curled up in Jeremys arms.  
Jeremy smiled softly, He enjoyed being with his boyfriend again. He walked down the stairs to the basement of Michaels house (Aka: Base) and put Rich gently on one of the beanbags that Jeremy had brought over at some point.   
  
Despite the two of them being down there, banging on the door could be heard and quiet muttering to go along with it. Then it slowly stopped, footsteps walking away could be heard.  
Jeremy sighed in relief "w..we...we're o-ok" He smiled and looked at Rich, who had stopped crying for the most part. "Now..c-c-can you tell me what happened?"  
Rich nodded "..Me..and Michael..we're hiding out near the Hivemind and we were..trying to save you. But then..guards came out and...I managed to hide away before they could see me...but..they took Michael-"  
Jeremys eyes widened "..They..t-took Michael?!" He avoided screaming so they wouldn't get caught. "W-We..We have to go save him! W-We c-c-can't survive w-without Michael!" He began to panic and was extremely close to having a panic attack.  
"After you got caught...maybe that's not a smart idea-" Rich pointed out, upset once more because he didn't like seeing Jeremy panicking.  
"..T..True..b-b-but we have to-" Jeremy started  
"Jer...You know what..y...you've been...through a lot..you should rest for a bit.." Rich tried to calm him down, Which was kind of failing.  
"...Wait, what time i-is it?" Jeremy asked  
"...9 pm, why?" Rich asked  
Jeremy blinked "Let's..go have d-dinner, ok?"  
Rich nodded and stood up "But first, we're going to treat that eye, it looks..bad-"  
"What do you mean?" Jeremy looked in a mirror and at his own eye that had previously gotten injured.

Jeremy screamed slightly, covering his mouth.   
"Hey, shhh.." Rich hugged him "We'll get it cleaned up and bandaged..o..ok? then we can have dinner-" Rich suggested. He was extremely scared.  
Jeremy nodded "o..ok-"  
The two began to walk upstairs. Now that they knew it was somewhat safe.  
Rich grabbed a box of what looked like ' just add water and flavouring! ' Mac 'n Cheese.  
He shrugged, grabbed another box and put the pasta in the pot that had already been filled with water. He then turned on the stove and let the pasta boil for a small bit. Once it was finished, he mixed in the flavouring and added some extra cheese. He put equal parts into two bowls and then gave one to Jeremy.  
"T-Thank you.." Jeremy grabbed a spoon off of the nearby table and began to eat. Rich did the same.  
Suddenly, Rich stopped eating. Jeremy looked at him and tilted his head slightly  
  
Rich spoke up "Now...let's plan." 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Manipulation, (Fake) Death, Fire, a small needle, alcohol

Michael walked at Brooke's side, terrified. He looked around the Hivemind "C'mon Rich..you gotta save me-  
  
"Brooke looked at him "Did you say something?"  
  
She tilted her head and Michael shook his "N...Nope! Nothing at all!" He looked away "...What are you gonna do to me?"  
  
She kept the smile on her face "Re-Education. It's going to teach you the proper way to behave."  
  
"That...doesn't sound too bad-" Michael sighed in relief  
  
The two arrived at a metal door.   
  
He looked at the door, fear instantly began to rush through his body "...Why...isn't the door like the rest?"  
  
Brooke giggled "Why would it? It's a special room after all!" She unlocked the door and opened it.  
  
The room was cold and dark. The only lights being seen were a couple of computer screens and a light that was shining down on a chair.  
  
"Do you...want me to go..sit down on that..chair?" Michael was sweating, It wasn't that obvious but it was still there. Brooke and this place terrified him, who knows what she would do when he's in that chair!  
  
"Mhm! Just go take a seat and I'll do the rest!" She sat in front of one of the computers as she began to write some code and input some files into some sort of software.   
  
Michael sat down in the chair, He looked extremely nervous. Suddenly, some sort of Sci-Fi helmet got put onto his head. He looked around without moving his head "W...What's going on?!"   
  
He was then strapped down to the chair  
  
"Shh~.." She smirked as she pressed play on something  
  
A video started playing through the inside of the screen. It was a video of him and Jeremy, happily living in the Hivemind...the other was...Jeremy burning in a house.  
  
Michael's eyes widened "..J...Jeremy-" He began to slowly tear up as it showed more and more of the burning building, Jeremy inside of it. It was still showing the two's happiness in the hivemind but..those moments were decreasing fast.  
  
It suddenly stopped. Brooke walked over with a cup. "It hurts, doesn't it? Losing the one you love most...even if it's a platonic feeling. Drink this, Mell...It'll all be better once you drink this..You two can be happy...forever~"  
  
Michael, being the idiot he was, drank it.  
  
Michael suddenly began to scream as pain rushed through his body. Once the pain died down, The device was taken off of his head and one of the chokers was put around his neck. He flinched as the needle in the pill pin was pressed against his skin.   
  
"Better?" Brooke asked, looking into his eyes.  
  
"..Much better, thank you!" Michaels eyes were yellow.  
  


* * *

  
Rich looked at the plan he and Jeremy had planned. "This is it, Heere. Does everything look ok on here?"  
  
It was a blueprint of the school with markings and arrows all over it, Words and plans here and there.  
  
Jeremy nodded "Looks like w-what we planned!" He smiled softly. He was extremely nervous about getting caught but..Michael was a top priority right now. He tried to get the thoughts out of his head but it seemed impossible.  
  
Rich looked through a gap in one of the windows "Alright. We should probably go in the morning since it's already getting dark out-"   
  
Jeremy looked out of the same one "...You're right- M-M-Michael should be fine, right? He's s-smart!"  
  
Rich looked at him and sighed. He then suddenly felt a small pain in the back of his head...he was fully aware of what this was "....My Squip is back- Jeremy, I need to get to the cabinet of Alcohol, where is it?"  
  
Both Jeremy and Michael agreed to not tell Rich where they kept the alcohol just in case something happened with his mental state.   
  
"I-I'll go get some for you! You stay here-" Jeremy stood up and ran to the cabinet in the basement. He grabbed a bottle and began to run back to Rich.  
  
When Jeremy got back to him..the sight wasn't pretty. Rich was on the floor, shaking. He could see some semi-luminescent green circuitry markings on his arms  
  
"R-RICH!" He got closer to him. He gave him a small cup of the alcohol, It was nowhere near enough to get him too drunk but enough to keep his Squip away "d-drink this!"  
  
Rich tried to grab the cup but then went back to his original position as if he was being forced down.   
  
Jeremy resorted to forcing him to drink it.  
  
The circuitry died down as Rich began to take deep breaths "I..I.....It's....gone-" He looked up at Jeremy and hugged him tightly.  
  
Jeremy flinched slightly. He then smiled as he hugged back gently.  
  


* * *

  
Michael looked around the surrounding area as Brooke helped him out of the chair and then the room.   
  
Brooke smiled "Nice, isn't it?"  
  
Michael nodded "It's..amazing!"   
  
Brooke giggled "How about I give you a tour? There's no better way to learn your way around!"   
  
Michaels smile grew "I'd love that! Thank you so much, Brooke!"  
  
Brooke began to lead Michael around the Hivemind. "Most of the old classrooms are now used for..new 'lessons'!" She pointed at a large set of doors "That's the lunch hall! But instead of just for lunch, food is sold there all of the time!" She then passed a room that looked...different from the others  
  
Michael noticed it "...Brooke..whats that room?" He pointed at it   
  
Brooke looked at it "...It's....not important! Come along now!"   
  
Michael nodded  
  
The tour continued for what felt like hours but Michael was loving every minute of it! He had completely forgotten about Jeremy!  
  
"And that's the end of the tour! Would you like me to show you to your room?" Brooke asked  
  
"Please!" Michaels smile grew once more. He didn't expect to get his own room!   
  
Brooke began to take him to a hallway lined with bedrooms "You'll be in the M category in room 11, alright?"   
  
Michael nodded as the two began to walk to his room.   
  
Once they eventually arrived, Brooke opened the door and Michael walked in.  
  
Michael sat down on the bed with a smile "I know I already said this but..thank you so much, Brooke! I never thought the Hivemind would be this much fun!"   
  
Brooke giggled "I'm glad you like it. I'll see you in the morning to take you to breakfast, alright?"   
  
Michael nodded, excitedly.  
  
Brooke eventually left and began to make her way to her own room. The tour had tired her out  
  
Micheal laid down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling "...I wonder where Jeremy is.."   
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

* * *

A day had gone by. Jeremy and Rich walked up to the school in some cheap, rushed disguises that they had pulled together quickly. They were both wearing plain clothes (A lot of yellows, light greys and whites) and some sunglasses to cover their eyes. They had also forced a fake smile onto their faces, but in reality, they were terrified.  
  
"S-So, this is it" Jeremy whispered, looking at Rich as he began to sweat slightly  
  
Rich nodded "Are you...sure you wanna do this?"  
He began to do the same, thoughts swarming in his head as he began to think of everything that could go wrong.  
  
The both of them were terrified out of their minds but they had to push on and keep a pair of fake smiles plastered on their faces.  
  
"...Positive" Jeremy nodded as he put his hand on one of the door handles. He then pushed down on the handle and pushed, The doors opened and the two walked in.  
They both looked at what previously was their school as their eyes widened in fear, everything had changed.  
The lockers were gone and there were signs on nearby walls.   
  
Jeremy walked over to one of the posters and began to read it  
  
  
  
"..T-This is strange-" Jeremy backed up slightly "Is...that what they did to me? Re-education?"   
  
"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about all of this. We only accounted for the old building set up, not this new one-"  
Rich began to shake slightly.  
  
Someone tapped Jeremy's shoulder and he screamed.  
"Excuse me? Where is your choker?" One of the squipped students asked him  
  
"I-I uh- I..haven't got one yet so..meandmyb-buddyaregonnagogetourssEEYA!!" Jeremy then began to run down the corridors of the building, holding Rich's hand and sweating like mad.  
  
They blinked and just shrugged off the interaction, finding it strange but leaving it to the guards if they ever found them.  
  
Jeremy stopped at the end of what seemed to be an empty hallway as he began to regain his breath. "T-That...was close-"   
  
Rich nodded "Yeah...let's just hope it doesn't happen again-"  
  
A figure approached them, confused. Their yellow eyes were very visible, despite the slightly dim lighting.  
"...Jeremy?"

* * *

Jeremy froze and looked up slowly. His eyes then widened when he realized who it was. He backed up, making eye contact with the other.   
"...M-Michael?"  
  
"..Wheres your choker?" Michael asked, getting closer to the other. He then extended his hand slightly to remove his sunglasses.  
  
Jeremy then curled up slightly "D-Don't touch me!... I know you're not M-Michael." He snapped  
He looked more defensive than before, but still frightened out of his mind.  
  
"..It's me, Jeremy! Why wouldn't it be me?" Michaels smile became more obvious, More sinister if you'd like.   
He did back up when Jeremy snapped, however.   
  
"..Michael d-doesn't have yellow eyes-"   
Jeremy tried to back up more but ended up just climbing up the wall slightly.  
  
Michael got closer   
"Brooke has been waiting. Follow me, please...don't make me force you."   
  
Jeremy shook his head  
"There's no way in hell I'd follow you!" He was obviously shaking. He didn't want to fight his best friend but at this point..he had no other choice.  
  
"..I guess I'll have to force you-" Michael glared, still smiling.  
He grabbed Jeremy's wrist.  
  
Jeremy tried to get away, but all hope seemed to be lost  
..until-  
  
Rich grabbed Jeremy from behind and tried to drag him out of Michaels grip  
"C'monn!-"  
  
Michael eventually let go, Annoyed but refused to show it.  
"Ah. you two want to fight back, don't you?"   
  
Rich backed up, Jeremy in his arms.  
"I- not exactly, but if it's what I have to do to keep Jeremy safe then-"   
  
Michael giggled  
"Oh, I didn't mean just you, Richard!"   
  
Rich's eyes widened  
"..No, you're not bringing Jeremy into this!" 

* * *

Michael laughed as he grabbed Rich and picked him up  
  
Rich yipped as he began to struggle   
"L-Let go of me you weird version of Michael!"   
  
"But I AM the original Michael, I just got an..upgrade of sorts"   
He giggled as he kept a tight grip on Rich, planning to take him to Brooke.   
  
Jeremy began to panic  
"M-Michael, stop!"   
  
Michael looked Jeremy in the eyes  
"Why would I stop? He needs to be fixed!"  
  
"BUT THE R-REAL MICHAEL WOULDN'T D-D-DO THIS!"   
Jeremy snapped, immediately putting his hand to his mouth in regret and fear  
  
Michael stepped back slightly, but his grip stayed  
"..I am the real Michael, Jeremiah..Maybe you need to be fixed aswell"   
  
"W-What, no!"  
Jeremy began to back up, terrified  
  
Michael easily grabbed Jeremy but risked Rich getting away  
Which eventually happened  
  
But before Rich could grab Jeremy, The two were gone.  
Rich looked around, Terrified  
  
"J-Jeremy? Jeremy?!"  
Rich continued to look around, tearing up.   
  
He then got onto his knees in defeat, crying  
"..He took him..He fucking took him!!"   
  
"Aw, you poor thing~"   
A girl giggled  
  
"...Get away from me...Brooke"  
Rich looked up, Angry.

* * *


End file.
